Planetary drives are used, for example, in vehicle transmissions. DE60011384T2 shows a generic planetary drive in which the connecting element has a single-piece design, and is a ring, having a crenellated design on both sides. The ring is connected to lateral carrier elements through welding, for example. For this, the ring is disposed axially between the carrier elements. On one side, the ring placed with the upper surfaces of the crenellations on a carrier element, and attached there. On the other side, the ring is placed with the upper surfaces of the other crenellations on the other carrier element and attached there, e.g. by welding. The intermediate spaces between the crenellations are delimited by the ring in one axial direction and in the direction of the circumference, and by the carrier element in the other axial direction. This results in the formation of through holes. Planetary gears protrude out of the through holes, beyond the outer contour of the connecting element when the planetary drive is assembled, in order to become engaged with a ring gear, for example. The production of the ring is complicated, and thus associated with high costs.
DE 117 271 A1 describes the production of a planet carrier, the connecting elements of which are produced individually as flat or curved hollow cylinder segments made of metal sections and flat materials. In the assembly of the planet carriers, each individual connecting element is connected to carrier plates.
DE 10 2007 042 801 A1 describes a planet carrier, the body of which is substantially formed by a tube-shaped element and two flanges. The tube-shaped element has a complex design. It is constricted at a middle part, and provided with through holes. Planetary gears protrude out of the through holes on the installed planetary drive. The constriction provides inner stops on the left and right of the middle, on which the flanges bear. The flanges support the planet bolts on the assembled planetary drive, on which the planetary gears are rotatably supported. The tube-shaped element is furthermore provided with teeth, in which disks of multi-disk clutches are inserted, for example, on the completed planetary drive. The tube-shaped element is produced, for example, through deep drawing and rolling, from a tube-shaped blank.
A planet carrier is described in DE 11 2009 000 602 B4, which is formed by two carrier parts. One carrier part has integrated flaps, which are curved in the axial direction, thus forming connecting elements between the carrier parts.
DE 102 03 880 A1 shows a planetary drive in which the planet bolts, on which the planetary gears are rotatably supported, are simultaneously the connecting elements between the carrier plates of the planetary drive. The carrier plates are provided with through holes for this, through which one end of a planet bolt can be inserted from the inside through a carrier plate in each case, and can be widened on the other side of the carrier plate to secure it there.